Red Light
by Jigoku Shiya
Summary: When Naruto comes back from his two years of training with Jiraya lots of things is happening. The hidden village of Sound is planning an attack against Konoha and someone attempts to assassinate Tsunade. NaruSaku.
1. Golden tears

Oki, first thing first…. I don't own Naruto.  
I do although own some of the characters, I'll tell you when they've entered the story, not wanting to spoil anything. : P Just some info about some of the words I'll be using: Yelling is in **BOLD** andthoughts in _italics._ I'll be writing small "notes" or reviews here and there those are underlined.

Chapter 1: Golden tears

2 Years ago Naruto set out on a journey together with his sensei "The perverted hermit (Ero-sennin) Sannin Jiraya, they have now came back to the hidden village of Konoha on their way to leave a report before anything else. Although Jiraya apparently had a hard time accomplishing this.

"It feels great to be back! Right, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked his Sensei. "huh, Ero-sennin?" Jiraya wasn't there. Naruto wondered where he had gone, but not for very long.

"No wait, don't run away!" Jiraya called after a girl who had been out just to pick some apples. "Why do they always run away?"

"Seriously. Can't you stay focused more than **ten seconds**?" Naruto yelled while kicking his Sensei between the legs, almost causing him to hurl.

"Aah, sorry Naruto." He answered with a really forced smile.

"Fine. Let's go already, I just wanna leave the report to Tsunade-baa-chan and then check how everyone's been doing." He lectured him as if he'd had to, all week.

"Almost nothing has changed since we left Konoha. Right Ero-sennin?" Once again Jiraya wasn't there. "Man, what's he up to now?"

"Naruto!" Jiraya called.

"**NOW WHAT IS IT**?"

"Here ya go." Jiraya said throwing some Okonomiyaki over to Naruto. "I guess you're pretty hungry, but we don't have time to stop at Ichirakus."

"Ah, thanks Ero-sennin!"

"No problem."

As they were walking through Konoha they met Narutos former sensei, Kakashi, like always reading Make out Paradise.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto Said.

"Huh? Naruto! Jiraya-sama!" Kakashi answered with a smile big enough to show trough any amounts of masks. "When did you get back!"

"Just now. How're ya doing?"

"Good, right now I'm in charge of the new cell seven."

"What? Again? But I thought that a sensei always were with the same cell when they have passed the test and had became Genin." Naruto asked confused.

"Yes but me and Sakura aren't much of a cell, now are we?"

"Yeah that's true. So who's in cell seven?"

Kakashi grinned.

"Come on sensei tell me!" He asked getting annoyed at Kakashi for not telling him.

"Konohamaru, together with Hyuuga Yomo and Kanamori Myou."

_Konohamaru is with two girls huh? Lucky bastard! I bet they're freaking cute as well! _Naruto thought, VERY jealous of Konohamaru.

"So, how are they?" Naruto asked.

"Konohamaru was almost as stupid as you in the beginning of the bell test. He did hid himself pretty good and tried to attack me from behind using your Harem no jutsu, which caused Yomo and Myou to give him a real beat after the test. But after Konohamarus 'show' they all started to cooperate with each other. Konohamaru actually volunteered as the one to go without lunch, the girls tried to change his mind but he refused, since he had given their positions away when the girls cried of embarrassment from Konohamarus 'Ninjutsu'. And you know what?" Kakashi asked with a grin.

"No way, don't tell me they…"

"Yes way! They did succeed in getting the bells, and both the girls happily fed Konohamaru, while still tied to the pole." Kakashi was almost laughing.

_Damn Konohamaru! I almost regret telling him about the bell test!_

"By the way sensei, how many times have you red those books, isn't this, like the seventh time?" Naruto asked, partly wanting to change the subject and partly noticing that he was once again on the second book of Make out Paradise.

"Eighth." Kakashi answered with his big smile turning into some kind of dead-ghost expression.

"You've been counting?" Kakashi didn't answer.

"Well, lucky you then!" Jiraya said with a broad grin on his face, finally getting a chance to get into the conversation. "Because I have one of the 42 first copies of my new series right here, would you like to take it and tell me what you think, you can keep it of course!" Jiraya asked.

"Thank you very much!" Kakashi screamed, drooling like a kid over the book which red "Make out DEATH".

Naruto and Jiraya laughed at Kakashis behaviour. But suddenly Naruto stopped.

Naruto were getting hugged from behind. He could hear the pink haired girl crying in his neck. Everything except her sobbing just seemed to disappear from the world. It felt great, but still he felt sad. He could have stood there for hours just listening to her sobbing. He just wanted to turn around and embrace her. But she wouldn't let him. Before he could turn around a fist sent him flying into a stone wall, head first. It took him a while to recover from the blast, but when he did she came again, this time he was there to catch her.

"Idiot!" She said between the tears. "Don't you ever leave again without telling me goodbye. I can't survive losing you as well, Naruto." She was now crying even more than before.

"I promise Sakura-chan" Naruto answered hugging her as well.

They stood there for what seemed like hours, Jiraya and Kakashi just smiling gently at them. But after a couple minutes Kakashi went back to reading Make out DEATH. After another 5 minutes or so Jiraya getting uncomfortable started clearing his throat feeling that it was enough. Although the hugging couple didn't seem to agree since they stood there for another 2 minutes when they were REALLY interrupted.

"**Sakura! Are you coming today or what, Tsunade wants to see them NOW!**" The blonde who had just appeared in a gust of smoke yelled."... Woops, I wasn't interrupting was I? "

"**SHUT UP, INO-PIG**!" Sakura Yelled back.

"What did you call me? Don't call me that! Especially NOT when I'm apologising!"

"Ah, I'm sorry…." Sakura was wiping away some of the tears.

"It's okay, just get moving would ya? Tsunade's only getting more and more annoyed. Think of Shizune having to deal with it!"

"Yeah yeah. Let's go, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sama."

As they arrived at the Hokages office they heard Tsunade yelling from inside her office. "**WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?**"

"Yo, Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto said as he opened the door.

"Ah, good day everyone." Tsunade said, rather embarrassed, from behind her desk. "We don't have much time so let's skip the chitchat, as you all probably know Sound is planning another attack against Konoha, well the good news is that we have Sand and probably Cloud on our side…"

"Probably?" Sakura asked.

"Yes they usually don't like to get involved in other countries affairs but this time it's different."

"Different. What do you mean different?" Naruto asked.

"Sound attacked them a few days ago and almost killed Raikage. So basically they're already involved."

"And the bad news?" Jiraya asked.

"The bad news is that Sound has Mist, Grass and Stone on their side." Tsunade answered starting to get rather irritated because they wouldn't let her finish, if they did, they wouldn't need to ask all the questions.

"So what do you want us to do?" Sakura and Naruto asked with one mouth, blushing a bit.

"I need the three of you to find as many Chûnin and Jônin willing to help you with training the Genin and the ninja of the Academy. You have until the end of today." She said pointing on Naruto, Sakura and Ino

"But why can't Iruka and the other cell-leaders train them?" Ino asked, not so happy that she had to train with kids.

"Iruka and most of the Jônins are out on missions, Kakashi is one of the few that's not out on a mission. So until they get back I want you guys to train them."

"And when do you expect them to be back!" Ino were getting more and more frustrated.

"They should all be back in a week. So you don't have to train with the 'kids' so long." Tsunade answered like she could read Inos mind. Suddenly the window behind Tsunade was crushed and someone in a white hooded robe, wielding a Katana leaped towards Tsunade.

"**Hokage-sama!"** Everyone screamed.

**End of chapter 1**

I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer (or much ) and I'll also try to put them up at least one time a week (Probably oftener but soon school will start again soon and I'm not so sure if I can make it several times a week then). Please review your thoughts, I prefer that you write why you think it's good or bad but not a must, since I'm REALLY bad at that. XD Now to this chapters characters that I own: Hyuuga Yomo and Kanamori Myou, as well as the Assassin in the white hooded robe, pretty obvious he/she's an assassin.


	2. Hikarime

First of I don't own Naruto, just some of the characters. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier but my dog ate my screen cable so I couldn't update. But he's so cute so we won't blame him. Oki?  
Last chapter ended there because I wanted it to be more exiting, although as promised I'll try to make this chapter longer, I'm in a pretty good writing mood right now so I think it'll work. I'll be writing small "notes" or reviews here and there those are underlined. Yelling is in **BOLD** andthoughts in _italics_. However, here's the second chapter of Red Light. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Hikarime

As the Hokage Tsunade was going over instructions with Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kakashi and Jiraya an assassin in a white hooded cloak jumped in through a window crushing it completely with a Katana ready for the 5ths head.

"Hokage-sama!" Everyone in the room screamed hurrying to protect her, but the assassin reached her before them. Tsunade barely avoided the sharp blade of the assassin and punched him into the wall. But he was up again in less than a second and was again leaping towards Tsunade.

"**Kaminari Tsume no jutsu** (Lightning claw technique)**!" **The assassin yelled. And at the same time a hand of lightning 5cm thick and with 8cm long claws surrounded his left hand. He aimed for her head with the Katana and for her heart with his left hand.

"I think that's far enough." Kakashi said, holding the assassins left hand into the air and the Katana against his throat. "Game over."

"Damn!" The assassin said.

"Huh? Now ain't you pretty small for a such skilled ninja?" asked Kakashi that had just noticed that the assassins left hand only reached up to his chin.

"Shut up!" The assassin was now starting to resist.

"Shall we see what village you are from?"

"**NO!"** The assassin was now giving Kakashi quite a fight to hold him.

"Ino, could you use your Shintenshin no jutsu (Art of the valentine) to calm this little fellow down a bit?" Kakashi asked Ino.

"Sure, Kakashi-Sensei. Shintenshin no jutsu!" Ino answered.

"Heh!" the assassin grinned. **"Do you really think such a weak technique could defeat me?"** He yelled. And a second later Ino flied into the wall.

"What?" Said Naruto and Sakura surprised.

"That's quite something. To be able to repel Inos Shintenshin with your pure Chakra." Kakashi said while Naruto and Sakura checked on Ino.

"Sharingan huh?" The assassin answered.

"How did you know?"

"The red light that leaked from your covered left eye."

"So this is what a Hikarime's like?"

"Now ain't you smart." The assassin answered in a sarcastic tone. Then he just closed his eyes, crushed a green little container in his mouth, and slowly stopped breathing.

"**DAMN!"** Kakashi yelled. "Get a Med-team in here **NOW!**"

At Konoha hospital

"How're they doing?" Sakura asked Kakashi when he came out from the E.R.

"Ino will be fine, it was just a minor fraction to her skull. But they're not so sure if the boy will survive, it was a pretty strong poison he took and he's not too big. Plus he's fighting back, like he doesn't want us to save him. Of course if he wouldn't want to die he wouldn't have taken the poison in the first place."

"Just how young is that kid?" Naruto asked.

"Younger than you were when you graduated from the academy. Yet he was so strong, that is almost Jônin level, but the most disturbing thing is….."

"What?" They both asked.

"That there was no hesitation in his attacks, he attacked as he meant to kill."

Naruto and Sakura was terrified, shivering in they're entire bodies. Even on they're mission in the land of Waves they had hesitated to kill, although they're enemies had been so strong that even Kakashi had problems with them.

"**Just what is he?" **screamed Sakura.

"Hikarime." Kakashi answered.

"Hikarime?" They both asked, getting more and more confused.

"A clan from the land of Clouds that with their eyes is said to be able to see even the slight difference in light and that even can see light that is completely covered. As example, in a cave that there is completely dark they can see where there is light and also where the light is closest. And they can see where the skin of a human or animal is thinnest and the weakest path to a vital organ and like that maximize the amount of damage given. They can also change the contrast of light, so they can for example see even the weakest reflection in a window as clear as it was right in front of them. That's how he knew about my Sharingan even though I didn't use it under the battle."

"But that's.. that's… **AMAZING!**" Yelled Naruto.

"You don't understand at all do you?" Sakura scolded Naruto. "But why doesn't he want us to save him?"

"Brainwashing I think." Kakashi answered.

"**BRAINWASHING?"**

"Yes. One of Clouds Training techniques mostly used to train assassins, and a favourite to use on young Hikarimes, approximately on 5-9 year old children. It makes them to only think about training, and they won't disobey they're masters orders one bit, they would die for them if they were ordered to."

"B-but… th-that's…. **Terrible!**" Sakura said, now almost crying. "Is there nothing we can do?"

"For this boy I believe there is." Tsunade said who just came out from the E.R.

"What?"

"We can give him a family."

"Huh?" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"The chosen children are taken away from their parents at birth so that they wouldn't disturb the children's training. Never to meet them again. Am I right Kakashi?"

"Correct, Hokage-sama." Kakashi answered with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sakura wondered.

"There should be a seal somewhere on his body that represents the brainwashing. If we could dispel it we should be able to cancel the brainwashing."

"Hokage-sama I'd like to volunteer!" Sakura said with determination in her voice.

"Volunteer for what?" Tsunade asked, although she already knew the answer.

"For adopting him and become his mother!"

"Are you sure about that? It's a huge responsibility to take care of a child."

"I am…"

"Well. at least meet him after we've cancelled the brainwashing before you decide!" Tsunade said, although she had known Sakura long enough to know that she wouldn't change her mind. "Ino will probably fully recovered in a day or two, your mission will start then. So I suggest you guys just take some time of and fill each other up on what have happened the last two years. Dismissed." And with these words Naruto and Sakura left the hospital.

Outside Konoha hospital

"So Sakura-chan, you wanna get some lunch?" Naruto asked, blushing a bit.

"Sure. Where?" Sakura asked although she knew it was unnecessary.

"Ichiraku!" Naruto said with a smile. And of they went.

They walked silent for a few minutes and then they said at the same time.

"So Naruto…"

"So Sakura-Chan…"

"Ladies first." Naruto said, blushing a little.

"Thanks." Sakura answered, blushing some too. "So, how have you been doing?"

"Good, a lot of training, but I've also seen a lot of cool places. Like the Gazada waterfall in Stone. It's HUGE!" Naruto answered, making gestures with his arms in an attempt to show how big it is.

"What? Have you seen the Gazada waterfall? Now I'm REALLY jealous!" Sakura whined. She had red about it and heard it was almost 5km high!

"And Ero-sennin forced me to climb it, while he took the cableway up to the top. It took me three hours to climb that thing!" Naruto just made that up. It ACTUALLY took him four.

"What? In just THREE hours? Naruto you're the best!" Sakura actually bought it.

"I guess." Naruto answered, blushing and scratching his neck. "You then Sakura-chan. How've ya been doing?"

"Pretty good. A lot of training and reading in the archives and not so much sleep always, but except that I've been doing good." She answered with a small smile. "Shikamaru and Temari-san are getting married…."

"**WHAT? SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI?"**

"Yep." Sakura answered as if it wasn't weird at all.

"WHEN?" Naruto asked, starting to calm down.

"Two weeks from tomorrow. Saturday the 8th." Sakura said, finally starting to get excited.

"If you run into them, tell them I'll come!"

"Sure!" And the rest of the walk continued in silence. But Sakura thought Naruto was pretty boring and silly since he wasn't interested in how it all started.

At Ichiraku Ramen

"Welcome!" Ichiraku said. "Huh? Naruto? Finally back I see?"

"Yo, 'Ossan!" Naruto Answered.

"And bringing Sakura-Chan with you I see. The usual Sakura?"

"Usual?" Naruto was quite confused.

"Yeah, I've been training and working so much lately I haven't had time nor energy to cook at home so I've been eating here everyday. I understand now why you ate here so much before. It's really good, especially the shrimp ramen." Sakura said, blushing a bit.

"Shrimp?" Naruto said confused. "'Ossan give us free ramen!" Naruto said quickly changing the subject.

"No way! Sure you have just come back from your two year trip but even that won't give you free ramen…. It takes something special to give you free ramen!" Ichiraku said smiling evilly when Naruto looked away.

"How about this?" Sakura asked and leaned up to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. "Special enough?" Sakura asked after half a minute when she finally released Naruto, sticking her tongue out and giggling.

"…………………………….." The three people were completely silent.

"What would you like?" The two Ichirakus asked with one mouth.

"Shrimp ramen please." Sakura said in a very cold tone.

"When did you start with shrimps!" Naruto asked.

"Sakura came in one day and wondered if we had shrimp ramen. She had ate at least one meal a day hear for a month so we thought we could start with it for her." Ichirakus daughter said.

"Then I'll have some shrimp ramen too!"

"Two shrimp ramen coming up!" Ichiraku said as he started frying the shrimps.

Naruto and Sakura sat quiet the whole time while waiting for their ramen, but with thoughts racing through their heads and their cheeks red as strawberries. (Woot! Ichigo:P)

_I kissed Naruto. Just like hat!_ Sakura thought._ Sakura kissed me. Just like that!_ Naruto thought.

"Here you go." Ichiraku gave them their bowls with ramen and asked them to start.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto and Sakura said as they parted the sticks and started to eat.

_Naruto-Kun! I think I can let you go, I am in love with someone else, someone who is responding to my feelings._ Hinata thought who had been spying at Naruto and Sakura with her Byakuugan.

**End of chapter 2**

So what do you think? After the coming chapter it'll probably be a few chapters there everyone is just screwing around and is having fun. So look forward to it.  
Please review!


	3. Sneezes and colds

Hello again! As I'm writing this I'm home from school and sick, so I think someone will be sick in this chapter, and it will probably be weird. XD  
So I think the next chapter will be the serious one before the weird chapters. I'm writing small "notes" or reviews here and there, those are underlined. Yelling is in **BOLD** andthoughts in _italics_. And of course, I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3: Sneezes and colds

"**ACHOO!"**

"You should take it easy Iruka." Kakashi said and pushed Iruka back down into bed.

"Thank you Kakashi but I'm fine." Iruka answered and then sneezed some more.

"No you're not! You've got a high fever and won't train any students for a week or so." Kakashi lectured him as he looked at the thermometer which said 39.7ºC. "Now get some sleep while I make you some lunch!" And with those words Kakashi left Irukas room and went downstairs, and started to make a chicken soup with ginger and bamboo sprouts. (Lot's of ginger.)

"Man. I don't feel so great after all." Iruka told himself as the room started to spin and he fell asleep.

"Good morning sunshine!" Kakashi said and shook Iruka lightly.

"…Just give me a vacuum cleaner and a flash light and I'll get on with it." Iruka said more than half asleep.

"Trust me. You won't need a vacuum cleaner or flashlight to eat this." Kakashi said almost giggling. (That's too scary to even try imagining.)

"What is it?" Iruka were now almost awake.

"It's a chicken soup that's run down in my family for generations. Great for colds and to clean plugged noses. And some homemade blackcurrant juice for the sore throat." Kakashi gave Iruka a tray with the food on.

"Thanks. Itadakimasu!" Iruka said and started to eat. (With a spoon. ZOMG!)

"Heheheh." Kakashi laughed for himself as he took some paper of a kitchen roll.

"**PAPER!"** Iruka screamed while trying to put his head in an angle that wouldn't make him all wet.

"Did I forget to say that I put in about 2ml Tabasco in it?" Kakashi asked with an evil smile as he gave Iruka some paper.

"**You bastard!"**

"Sorry." Although Kakashi didn't seem to be sorry at all. "But it makes the effect greater." And Iruka ate the rest of the soup and drank the juice in silence, although with some runny nose trouble.

"Sorry for yelling at you. You just want to help out after all."

"It's okay."

"No it's not!" Iruka said feeling bad and all.

"You're not the one to decide if I took it bad or not. Although you choose if you like this or not." Kakashi said as he pulled down his mask and started to unbutton Irukas shirt as he licked him on his chest.

"Kakashi!" Iruka said surprised but still pleasured.

"What. You don't like it?" Kakashi was now moving up to Irukas neck.

"I do but…"

"But what?" Kakashi cut him of.

"But I'm sick." Iruka tried to get away with.

"So you don't want to infect me? How noble of you. But Then I can stay with you for the entire week."

"But…"

"No buts." Kakashi said as he plugged Irukas mouth with his own, starting to explore it. He then unbuttoned his pants and then Irukas.

"**KAKASHI!"** Iruka yelled as he woke up in his bed all cold sweaty.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as he opened the door to Irukas room. "Your lunch is ready now so you don't have to worry anymore. It's an old Family recipe that's been passed down in my family for generations."

**End of chapter 3!**

Before you start bombing me with questions (Although I've only got 5 reviews) I know this chapter was very short and I know I'm a pervert. I just wanted to freak out a bit. Nothing wrong with that is it? However in the next chapter we'll probably get to know our little assassin a bit better so look forward to it! Please review. It's what keeps us writers going.


	4. A new family

Yo! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I'm not sick anymore so I'm back in business. So on Mondays and Tuesdays I won't be able to write much. As I promised we will get to know the assassin (who I own) a little better. And before we start: I don't own Naruto. (Man do I have to do that every time?) I'm writing small "notes" or reviews here and there, those are underlined. Yelling is in **BOLD** andthoughts in _italics_. Very well. Here's the fourth chapter of Red Light!

Chapter 4: A new family

"Hokage-sama. We are ready."

"Thank you Shizune." Tsunade answered her assistant as she got ready for the surgery. The Med-nins had drawn a seal around the boy and were all in position. "Okay everyone. Let's start."

"Ma'am!" The Med-nins and Shizune answered. After that their hands and the seal on the ground and the one on the boys neck started to glow green.

"Uaaaah." Naruto yawned as he woke up and stretched out his arms.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Shizune said.

"Morning Shizune! Thanks again for letting me sleeping in your house."

"You're very welcome. I'm sorry that you had to sleep on the couch though."

"No, I'm fine. I've gotten used to sleep on the floor and couches." Naruto answered. "By the way, when did you get home? You look frigging tired."

"A few minutes ago, the surgery took longer than we'd expected."

"Surgery?" Naruto had forgotten all about the assassin. His mind was so full of Sakura.

"The boys surgery. Remember?"

"Ah! The assassin right?"

"Yes. Tsunade-sama would like you to come to the hospital."

"The hospital. why?"

"You will see when you get there. I've warmed a bath for you and I'm about to make you breakfast. It'll probably be ready in twenty minutes or so."

"Okay. I'll just take a bath then." Naruto said as he headed out of the living room and towards the bathroom.

"He's sure grown into a real man." Shizune told herself.

In the bathroom

"Aah… The water feels great!" Naruto said to himself as he got into the bathtub. "Especially 'cause it's two weeks ago I got a bath." (Dude. Not even I wait so long between showers.)

"That was nice." Naruto said when he got out of the bathtub fifteen minutes later.

He got dressed and then walked into the kitchen where Shizune stood and made rice pudding.

"Ah Naruto. Was the bath too hot?" Shizune asked.

"Nope. It was great." Naruto answered.

"Have a seat, breakfast will be ready in a second."

"Thanks" Naruto sat down around the kitchen table and got some toast, rice pudding and green tea.

"This is good." Naruto said after a while.

"Yes isn't it? It's what I used to give my brother when we were children."

"Brother? What happened to him?"

"He died. 21 years ago."

"…. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault after all."

"How did he die?"

"He fell victim to Kyuubi…" Naruto were shocked. Inside him was the monster that had killed Shizune's brother. And she still let him sleep at her place and even gave him food.

"Don't feel bad because you've got Kyuubi inside of you. It's not your fault after all."

"I know but…"

"HEY! I said it's not your fault. So stop blaming yourself!"

"… Okay…"

"Now, if you're finished let's go."

"Coming."

At Konoha hospital

"Thank you for joining us Naruto." Tsunade said as they walked around the corner before the E.R. where Tsunade and Sakura waited. Tsunade looked older, like her youth-technique was wearing off a bit. The surgery probably had exhausted her.

"Morning Tsunade-baa-chan, Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Good morning Naruto and Shizune-san." Sakura answered.

"So what's this all about?"

"It's about giving the boy a family." Tsunade answered.

"A family huh?.. So who's it gonna be?"

"Well we've agreed that the boy deserves a mother and a father."

"So WHO'S it gonna be!"

"You and Sakura."

"**WHAT?"** They both yelled.

"Sakura you volunteered to adopt him. We think that Naruto and you would be the most 'logical' parents. At least if you look at things like eyes and hair."

"But he had yellow eyes!" Sakura said.

"That was the Hikarime." (Eye) "He actually has green eyes, they're just a little bit darker than yours. And he's blond like Naruto."

"But that means we'd have to move in together and…. And…." Sakura said as she started to blush.

"Sleep in the same bed yes." Now Sakura and Naruto were even redder than they had been yesterday.

"The first days he will probably want to sleep between you. So you will have some time to get used to it."

"But… but!"

"NO buts!"

"This is how the situation is right now so **GET USED TO IT!"**

"Y-yes!" Naruto and Sakura said scared.

"Hokage-sama!" A Med-nin who just came out from the E.R. said.

"What is it?"

"The boy just woke up."

"Thank you. Let's go see him." Tsunade told Sakura, Naruto and Shizune.

"How are you?" Tsunade asked the boy as they entered the dark big room.

"Where am I?" The boy asked.

"You are in Konoha hospital."

"Konoha!"

"Yes you tried to assassinate the Hokage... Me."

"**WHAT?** I am so sorry! But that cannot be…"

"Why not? What is the last thing you remember?"

"……"

"You don't remember much do you?"

"….. No….."

"I thought so. Let me fill you in. You were chosen as a child to become an assassin to serve only one master. A slave. You were ordered to assassinate me by you're master and only followed orders, under a very strong brainwash."

"Brainwash?"

"Yes. Some of the children in the land of Cloud are chosen to become 'slaves' under brainwashing and only think about becoming as strong as possible to be able to please their masters."

"What about my parents?"

"We know nothing about them. I am though surprised that you remember anything about them."

"There was a giant fox. It had nine tails…. And everyone was screaming." Sakura saw how much Naruto fought not to starting to cry. But she didn't know why. When she was about to check on him he disappeared and the next second he stood on his knees and hugged the boy, crying.

"Naruto…" Sakura started but Tsunade stopped her. "Sssh!"

"I'm so sorry." Naruto said crying his eyes out.

"For what? You haven't done me anything."

"…. Nothing….. What's your name kid?"

"Miatsu Ray." The boy answered.

"Ray…. That's a nice name…."

"Thanks." Ray was now starting to blush.

"From today on… I and Sakura-chan will be your parents."

"Who's Sakura-chan? Not the old hag right?" Tsunade clearly got mad but didn't want to hit a kid that's injured, so she just cleared her throat.

"I am." Sakura said and came forward and hugged Ray and Naruto.

After a few minutes they let go of each other and turned around to Tsunade.

"Well don't you look like a nice little family?" Naruto and Sakura blushed as an answer. "I suggest you go do some shopping. Today's on us so be sure to get busy."

"Yes Ma'am!" Ray surprisingly answered.

"Well then Ray-kun. Get dressed and take your parents with you so they can show you the town!" Ray walked into a little room to get his stuff.

"**Where's my weapons?"** He suddenly screamed.

"We had them transported too your house."

"You weren't planning on letting us refuse did you?" Sakura asked calm but mad.

"Of course not!" Tsunade answered really happy.

"Thought so…"

Fifteen minutes later they were walking around Konoha on a tour and doing some shopping.

"Next we need some clothes to Ray-kun… Are you still with us Naruto?" Sakura asked Naruto who were balancing about twenty boxes and bags.

"Of course I am Sakura-chan." Naruto said strained so he wouldn't drop everything. "Hey. Why don't do it this way?"

"Huh?" Naruto threw everything up in the air. **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING NARUTO?"**

"Kage bunshin no jutsu! (Shadow clone technique)" In a gust of smoke another thirteen Narutos appeared and they all catches their luggage. "Okay guys! Get that home."

"Roger!" The thirteen clones answered and disappeared in a flash.

"Smart" Sakura said.

"I know!" Naruto answered with a really big smile.

After they'd bought clothes to Ray, which wasn't very much because he said he liked his robe more and got Sakura to promise that she would make him some, they headed home. Tsunade had bought them a house 180m² big and with a 650m² big garden.

"It's really beautiful! We even have our own sakuratrees." (For you that don't what it is. It's the same as cherry trees.) Sakura said. The garden was filled with trees and bushes. They had strawberries, a few sakuratrees and much more. The house had four rooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a veranda on the base floor. There was also a basement with two rooms, a food cellar and a big bathroom with a sauna.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked.

"Sure!" Sakura and Ray said in choir. When they walked inside they saw that all their stuff were unpacked and all the furniture in place.

"Nice!" Naruto said.

"How about some tea and then bed?" Sakura asked.

"I'd like that." Ray answered.

"COME ON!"

"What is it?"

"No formalities when you're with the family. 'Kay?" Naruto scolded Ray.

"… Sure."

"Good. You seem to be a quick learner."

The rest of the evening was pretty calm and the sun set in the west.

"Bedtime." Naruto told his family.

"Oki." Ray answered. After they'd brushed their teeth they went to bed.

"Ray." Sakura said.

"Yes mom?" Sakura got a bit surprised to be called mom and for a moment she felt a little bit old.

"Do you want to sleep with us tonight?"

"No I'm fine. Thanks anyway." Ray walked into his room and closed the door.

"Well let's get to bed then." Naruto told Sakura.

"S-sure." Sakura's clearly nervous.

"Look away." Sakura told Naruto as she was to change into her nigh gown.

"'Kay." At the same time Naruto got undressed down to his trunks and got in bed.

"You're only sleeping in your trunks?"

"Yep! Always have and always will."

"Okay… T-that's alright for me…"

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing… I've just never slept in the same bed as someone else before. At least not a man."

"That's okay. It's the first time for me to."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Hey, not so loud. You'll wake Ray. And I'm not talking about sex. I'm not gonna do anything to you until it's okay for you."

"… Naruto…"

"Now let's sleep. Tsunade-baa-chan told me Kakashi wanted to meet us at our old training grounds tomorrow. But I think I'll have breakfast this time."

"Yeah, me too… Goodnight Naruto."

"G'night Sakura-chan." They put the lights out and closed their eyes. After a few minutes someone with long blond hair nestles down between them and falls asleep almost directly.

**End of chapter 4**

Please review! I own Miatsu Ray! And I'm going to describe what he looks like more. Later. Again… I'm sorry for not updating in a while!


	5. 1cm deep

Hello again! Soon weird chapters will come. But I need ideas. If you have some please review and tell me! You could also ask your friends.  
I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 5: 1cm deep

The birds sang and the sun shined. Sakura were waked up by a pair of gentle hands and a very soft voice. "Sakura-chan. I'm sorry to wake you but you should get a bath before breakfast."

"I don't want to. I want to stay in your arms all day."

"Okay… A few more minutes then."

Outside Ray threw up logs in the air and with his Katana cut them into firewood, when a yellow little bird appeared from nowhere.

"A message?" Ray asked the bird, it nodded. There were a few seconds of silence. Ray thanked the bird and it flew away. He grabbed his gear and went inside.

When he stepped inside he heard something from his parents room.

"Stop it Naruto…"

"I don't want to."

"But what if Ray-kun comes inside?"

"Let him."

"B-but..."

Ray decided he'd heard enough and went into the bathroom to take a shower. But since he didn't wanted to disturb his parents he put up a barrier around the bathroom that made it soundproof. The water was cold but it felt great. After ten minutes he turned of the shower grabbed a towel, and tied it around his waist. He grabbed the air dryer and started to dry his waist long hair.

After a few minutes he shut the air dryer of and put the barrier down. Just in time to sense the kunais that flew in through the window behind him. He avoided the most but took one in his left hand.

"Kaminari Tsume no jutsu!" Ray said and his left hand was surrounded by lighting that made the kunai jump out of his hand and burned the wound clean, stopping the bleeding.

"You're pretty good. But not good enough to beat me!" A girl in an ANBU robe and mask said, standing in an oak.

"You think so?" Ray grabbed his Katana and jumped outside.

"You're going to fight dressed in a towel only?"

"Yeah so what? I won't need my robe for you!"

"As you wish. Come!"

Ray jumped up in a spruce next to the girl and drew his Katana. He held the Katana in his right hand while his left was covered in lightning. The girl drew a Kunai and waited for Ray to attack.

"Don't move!" Ray said from behind her back with his Katana close to her throat.

"A clone?" She said as the Ray over in the spruce disappeared in a bright flash.

"So tell me. What do you want me?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Because I can slit your throat in less than a tenth second."

"I don't think so."

"What?" The girl had appeared behind Ray and the one in front of him disappeared in a gust of smoke.

"Sorry kid. But it ends here." She prepared another kunai and got ready to take Rays head.

_Damn!_ Ray tried to dodge the Kunais with his lightning claw but he only succeeded to block the left one while the right one gave him a centimetre deep cut in the right part of his throat. His lightning claw almost melted the left Kunai giving the girl some serious burns on her left hand. She jumped away from him so that the cloth around the handle wouldn't melt into her skin more than it already had.

_I have to finish this before my lungs are filled with blood_. Ray could breath but it wasn't easy. The cut had mad blood sip down into his lungs, they would be filled in less than five minutes if he kept fighting. _There's only one way!_ He put his left hand on the wound and a loud 'hiss' like sound made it through.

_What the fuck is he doing?_

After a few seconds the pain were too big for Ray and he quickly pulled his hand away from the wound and with great effort moaned instead of screaming in pain. He'd burned the wound shut and stopped the bleeding.

"Why don't you scream for help? Afraid they'll see you in nothing more than a towel?" The girl said with a sarcastic tone.

"Two reasons. Honour... And if I can't beat you then I'm simply too weak to stay under the Hokages command." Ray panted.

"Boys."

"Are you going to insult me or fight?" Ray jumped at her before she could react and succeeded to get her hood of. She had wild but beautiful, neck long, dark red hair. She quickly grabbed his right arm and threw him into the house wall, there was a yell surprised scream from the inside. Before Ray opened his eyes again the girl was gone.

_What was that all about?_ Ray got up and jumped in through the bathroom window taking another quick shower to wash away the blood and dirt. When he breathed he could feel the blood in his lungs. The cut went from the right part of the air pipe to the right of his neck. _That girl's good!_ He'd got a big burn mark around the wound as well.

When he walked out of the bathroom he could hear his parents pant and moan from their room. So he quickly walked into his room and started brushing his hair. He then strapped all his equipment to his body and put his robe on. He opened a box and picked up his new Konoha headband. He put it on his left arm below his Cloud headband.

As he entered the kitchen, his parents were so caught up in making out they had completely forgotten about the ramen. Ray had to be careful not to interrupt his parents, while climbing up above the stove, and carefully moving the saucepan away from the heat.

He quietly laid the table and served himself a bowl. Sakura and Naruto didn't even react when he, pretty loudly, said 'itadakimasu' and started to eat. It was first that he'd finished his breakfast and said 'gochizou-sama' VERY loud, that they reacted.

"R-ray-kun! O-ohayoo…" Sakura said quite shocked.

"Ohayoo." Ray answered like he didn't care.

"**Is the time that much!"** Sakura yelled trying to get away from the subject. "We're to meet Kakashi-sensei in twenty minutes!"

"Who cares? He's gonna be late anyway." Naruto said, upset that Ray had disturbed him and Sakura.

"I better get going then." Ray said as he stood up.

"Where ya going?"

"Just gonna have a look around the town." And with those words Ray left the house.

"Wanna have some more fun?" Naruto asked Sakura with a big grin.

"Sure!"

**End of chapter 5!**

Well then. I own Ray and the red haired ANBU. Please review.


	6. From home to training

Yo! I don't own Naruto. This chapter will be set in Rays point of view, just so you know, so all the thoughts in this chapter are Rays, unless otherwise is mentioned. Now enjoy!

Chapter 6: From home to training

_What's wrong with them? How could Hokage-sama let them be my parents?_ Ray jumped across a big gap between two buildings and almost tripped when he landed at the next roof. This drew some attention from the people below him. _Damn it! I got to concentrate! Or I'll be dead meat against that Kakashi!_ He slowed down as he saw Naruto and Sakura chase after him.

"It was about time!" Ray irritated said.

"Don't be so harsh on us kid." Naruto answered.

"What did you say? You were drooling over each other damn it!"

"What so we can't make out in our own house?"

"Ooh… I'm sure making out was the only thing you did." Ray said in an evil tone.

"**What did you say?"**

"When I woke up I was almost crushed between you! And who knows what you did when I was training outside." Naruto quietly swore something to himself. Then they remained silent. A few minutes later Naruto broke it.

"Iruka-sensei!" On the street below them Iruka walked together with Konohamaru, Hyuuga Yomo and Kanamori Myou.

"Naruto!" Iruka called back. The three jumped down and Naruto and Iruka started talking like hell. "I heard you were back. You should've come by me and said hello!"

"I'm sorry. But I didn't have enough time. But shouldn't you be back in a week?"

"Yeah but we finished the mission faster than we'd thought. We cane back a few days ago but I was injured so I couldn't come meet you. Didn't Hokage-sama tell you that?"

"No! That old hag's just screwing with me all the time, and Kakashi-sensei too. He said he was leading these kids!"

"He was just leading them when I was injured."

"That bastard!" Iruka laughed as Naruto said this.

Ray couldn't take his eyes off Myou. _That red hair... It must be her!_

"Do you want anything kid?" Myou asked.

"No. It's nothing." Ray answered. _I'd better not crate a scene._

"Then piss off!" _Okay that's it!_ Ray had drew his Katana and leaped at her. She quickly dodged it with two Kunais. Ray drew a Wakisashi from nowhere. She skilfully, but barely, avoided it.

"Didn't think I had more weapons than just my Katana? Let me tell you a secret. This robe is designed with 'holes' in it that's skilfully hidden. And it's so big that I can hide at least twelve Wakisashi-sized weapons in it. I can draw a weapon from anywhere my body and you can't tell where it's coming from."

"Well this could be interesting."

"What. Like this morning?"

_What? He knows it was me?_ "Not bad, for a kid."

"There's more to me than meets the eye."

"I'm sure there is Ray-kun but now's not the time." Iruka had grabbed their arms and hold them both up in the air.

_I couldn't catch his movements! This is just getting more and more freaky!_

"Thank you for stopping them Iruka." Kakashi had appeared next to them in a gust of smoke.

"You're welcome Kakashi."

"What? You address Kakashi-sensei with his name only. Have you become Jônin or something?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Last month."

"But who's taking care of the academy then?"

"Kanamori Yuki." Myou blushed as he said this.

"Redheads big brother?"

"Yep."

"Sakura, Naruto and Ray! Are you coming? I'm gonna make you throw up!" Kakashi called.

"Coming!" Sakura called back. Naruto said goodbye to Iruka and they went off to their old training grounds.

"Did everything go well last night?" Kakashi asked. Sakura and Naruto turned blood red.

"Last night everything went well. But this morning THEY just couldn't stop drooling over each other!" Ray said.

"They couldn't?" Kakashi said with a perverted tone.

"So what kind of training is it that we're going to do?"

"I've got two bells, you got two hours. Get them before the time's out or I'll tie you to the poles for ten hours… And maybe I'll hit you with something too."

"So at least one of us is going to get tied to the pole?"

"Yep!"

"Sounds fun!"

"Okay. Ready. steady. GO!"

**End of chapter 6!**

I know I said a few chapters ago that there would be some weird chapters soon. They WILL come but I feel that I have to build some more on the characters first.

I own Miatsu Ray, Hyuuga Yomo, Kanamori Myou and Kanamori Yuki. Please Review!


	7. Kage Bunshin and Genjutsu

Yo! As always I don't own Naruto. (I'm getting tired of writing that!) I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I was on a swimming competition the whole weekend, so I haven't had much time to write. And I'll also start to write the chapters in a notebook then type it in my computer, so it'll probably take some more time between my updates, but not too much. Thank you chakurakid15 for, FINALLY, getting me to realise that! Now enjoy.

Chapter 7: Kage Bunshin and Genjutsu

"**GO!"** The three Genin disappeared faster than the wind.

_My only hope is to get up behind him... if I can't… I'm toast!_ Ray was watching Kakashi from a shrubbery 50m away from him. Kakashi was slowly looking around, searching for any trace of the three Genin. Suddenly he stopped, facing the shrubbery Ray hid in.

_Have he noticed me?_

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Kakashi fired a huge fireball towards Rays position.

"Kaze no chikara! (The force of the wind)" Ray yelled. A great wind blew towards the fireball, extinguishing it. "Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Hidden Mist Technique)"

_What? He's so young and already knows techniques of other elements? And it's so thick too! How does he think this mist will help him?_ Kakashi thought.

"Hikarime!" _As great contrast as possible!_

_What?_

_Where is he? I see him!_ "Kaminari Tsume no Jutsu! (Lightning claw technique)" Ray leaped towards Kakashi with his left hand ready to crush whatever it crossed its path.

_Sharingan!_ Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector, showing the red mirror wheel eye that was hidden under it. He succeeded to see a small flash of lightning only 3m away from him. He made it through with a damaged right hand. "Damn!"

"Heh! Now you won't be able to perform any seals and your power is greatly weakened!" Suddenly something hit Rays neck and his vision was fading. The last thing he saw before passing out was how the Kakashi in front of him disappeared in a gust of smoke. _Kage Bunshin?_

About 1km away from Ray and Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were planning their assault on their sensei.

"Remember Naruto… teamwork!"

"I know Sakura-chan! My memory isn't that bad!"

"… S-sorry…"

"It's okay Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Well then! First of all we should try to find Ray-kun and make sure he knows this is all about teamwork."

"But he can be anywhere! I suggest that we search for him while trying to get a shot at Kakashi-sensei."

"Mmmh… Maybe you're right… Okay. If you can distract him, I may be able to catch him in a Genjutsu (Illusion)."

"You've learned Genjutsu?"

"Tsunade-sama taught me some."

"Nice! I've gotta thank Tsunade-baa-chan later!"

"Anyway, it's not impossible that Kakashi-sensei's using his Sharingan, so we gotta be careful!"

"I know that already! Let's get a move on!"

"**Shut up and listen to what I'm saying!"** Sakura hit Naruto on the head, which made a small 'Ouch!' leave his mouth. "We don't know if Kakashi-sensei's using his Sharingan or not, so we can't just barge out and attack him! We have got to plan our attack. We still have 1 hour, 45 minutes so we can take our time."

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura noticed that Naruto was blushing a bit, and got a little sweaty.

"**NOT LIKE THAT!"** Sakura hit Naruto on the head again.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! But I just can't help it…"

"N-Naruto… H-how about tonight?" Sakura stuttered.

"Eh?"

"I-I think I'm ready."

"Just be sure before we do it okay?"

"… Okay."

_I can't believe it! Sakura-chan's wanna have sex?_

"So… Let's get back to the planning." They were both chilli red.

_Where am I? Everything's spinning._ Ray was hanging from a tree, tied up by his ankles.

"So you're already awake?" Kakashi was hanging upside-down, his feet secured to a branch with his Chakra, looking down at him with a smile.

_How's he standing upside down?_

"Sakura and Naruto will probably come soon. There's only forty minutes left."

_I've been unconscious for over an hour?_

"Oh! Here they come!" A dozen Kunais flew out from the bushes. Kakashi easily dodged them.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multiple shadow clone technique)" Several hundreds of Narutos surrounded them.

_Doesn't Naruto know that I, with my Sharingan, easily can see which the real one is?_

_WHAT? There's no difference in their Chakra signature. B-but… all of them can't be the real one!_

"None of them are real!" Naruto grabbed Kakashis arms from behind, locking them up his back.

"What?" All the shadow clones disappeared, but not in a cloud, they just faded away.

"Great work Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan set up a Genjutsu while I got around you."

"Interesting."

"Sakura-chan, Ray, get a bell, now!"

"B-but…" Sakura answered.

"**NOW!"**

The next second Ray held the two bells in his hand, giving one to Sakura. Then He walked over to Naruto and Kakashi and placed the other one in Narutos hand.

"Ray-kun?" Sakura said.

"I'm not done with him!"

**End of chapter 7!**

Once again, I know that this is a REALLY short chapter, especially since I haven't updated in about a week. I'll try to speed things up a bit though. B.t.w. What would you like, short chapters, like this, so I can update faster, or longer chapters? I'll do my best do stick to my 'one times a week update' basis.

I own Miatsu Ray and the technique Kaze no Chikara.

Please Review!


	8. Hikarime vs Sharingan

Yo! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy with school, swimming, playing BF2142 and I haven't been in much of a writing mood. It was kinda sad that I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter too. Oh well, can't get all you want I guess. Now please enjoy!

Chapter 8: Hikarime vs. Sharingan

"What did you say?" Naruto and Sakura yelled in choir.

"I'm not done with him." Ray said, calm but definite.

"Are you an idiot, kid?" Naruto released Kakashi.

"I got tricked by a shadow clone before, but that won't happen again."

"I think I've heard those words before. Close enough anyway. The person who spoke them is now a traitor of this village." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm not like Uchiha Sasuke." Ray started to get mad now.

"He said the same thing about his brother."

"Shall we see if I'm like him then?" Ray made some quick hand seals. "Kaze no Chikara!" (The force of the wind) Ray blew up a cloud of dust and dirt around them. "Kirigakure no jutsu!" (Hiding mist technique) "Kaminari Tsume no jutsu!" (Lightning claw technique)

"The same thing again, huh?" Kakashi looked for the flash of lightning that the claw emitted.

Suddenly he felt an ice cold blade against his throat, giving him the creeps.

"You'd better start taking me seriously right now, or I WILL kill you!" Kakashi had pulled down his forehead protector over his left eye a minute earlier, Ray now pulled it up with his left hand.

_For a kid, he's smart! He only yelled the techniques name but didn't do any hand seals. And I fell for it._ Kakashi thought.

"As you wish!" In a smooth move, Kakashi grabbed Rays right arm and threw him high up in the air. _Let's test his skills then._ "Chidori!"

_Chidori? I've heard about that technique. I don't remember much about it though, except that I'm done for if he gets in a good shot._ Ray thought. He sheathed his Katana and started to make some hand seals. "Kaminari Tsume no jutsu!" Both of Rays hands were surrounded by the lightning.

_Is the boy crazy? He's indeed strong, but… not strong enough to attack me head on against my Chidori. So why's he only falling towards me? Why doesn't he try to evade me? Is he that self-confident? Or does he have a plan? Whatever it is… I should stay on my toes._

_I hope this will work… Kaminari Bunshin no jutsu! _(Lightning clone technique) "Here I come!"

_I guess I have no choice then…_ Kakashi lowered his right hand and bent his knees. His feet then took off and he flew towards Ray.

"Kaminari Juujikee!" (Lightning cross) Ray swung his arms so that the lightning established a cross (X).

_What a powerful Taijutsu!_ (Physical technique) _But is it strong enough to beat me?_

"Heh!" Ray grinned and then dematerialized in lightning.

"What!?"

"Here I am!" Ray came from Kakashis right and sent him flying about 20m. When he began to fall a clone threw him up high. When the clone had landed, below Kakashi, it made some hand seals. "Kaze no Chikara!" Kakashi was now floating 10m up in the air.

"Kuuki Bunshin no jutsu!" (Air clone technique) The original Ray yelled.

_What! Another kind of clone? And he's using them at the same time too! This boy could be on Jônin or ANBU level!_

The Air clone was easily floating above Kakashi. "Kaminari Tsume no jutsu!" The clone started to cut and hit Kakashi with his claws. But Kakashi couldn't escape, the powerful wind held him up. All he could do was to float there, and scream in pain. Just as he thought he would die there it came, an ice cold scream, hungering for blood. "Take this! **Tooku de Kaminari ga natte iru!"** (It's thundering in the distance) Suddenly, that powerful wind that held him up stopped to blow. That whistling sound silenced. It was the quietest moment in Kakashis life. Just as he was about to fall to the ground the clone smashed him towards it with all its power.

The following second Kakashi could have sworn that he would die. It was all so quiet, like heaven. Then, the scream of someone that god doesn't want to pass on to heaven yet. Kakashis back made a loud cracking noise. He had landed on Rays right hand, in the shape of a claw of lightning. The boys face was half covered in a bright-yellow flame-like pattern.

What she had seen shocked Sakura. "Sasuke… kun?"

**End of chapter 8**

I can only apologise again and happily tell you that I'm already working on chapter 9: The origin of the cursed seal.

I own the following techniques: Kaminari Tsume no jutsu, Kaminari Juujikee, Kaminari Bunshin no jutsu, Kuuki Bunshin no jutsu, Kaze no chikara and Tooku de Kaminari ga natte iru.

I also own the character Miatsu Ray.

**Sayonara!**


	9. Embarressed

GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!! Please forgive me for breaking my schedule, again! Yelling is in **BOLD**, thoughts are in _italics _and notes are (underlined/circled).

I'll start to write down which fics and writers that's inspired me, if you have any comments or complaints just send me a PM.

Revelations of the mind by Stillnotwalking

Hidden by chakurakid15

Most of my fic's inspired by these guys, thank you very much! This chapter is for you!

Chapter 9: Embarrassed

"Sasuke…kun?" Sakura said in shock.

"So he wasn't stronger than this… **Or was he just going easy on me!?"** Ray threw Kakashi towards the river.

_He's going to drown!_ Sakura knew that they couldn't do a thing to save Kakashi. _If Kakashi-sensei was defeated so easily… we won't stand a chance!_ Sakura couldn't hold the tears anymore. _Kakashi-sensei!_ **"Kakashi-sensei!"** She yelled out, helplessly waiting for him to hit the surface. But she couldn't hear it. That terrible splash never came. Instead she heard a very similar sound to when two soft things hit each other hard.

"I've got you, old friend."

_That voice! We're saved…_ Sakura closed her eyes and fell backwards.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto caught his mistress in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"What's wrong, Gai-sensei?" Lee came running followed by Neji and Tenten.

"Who did that to Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten asked, catching her breath.

"That boy did." Gai answered as he faced Ray.

"T-that little boy did!?" Tenten and Lee said in choir.

_I should give up for now. _Ray used his last chakra to push the marks back to its source. It left a small sign on his left hand, it was a globe surrounded by three flames. Inside him a voice echoed: _Ray! _He then lost consciousness.

Naruto quickly caught his son in his left arm. "I've got you." He turned to team Gai and the unconscious Kakashi. "Let's go."

_Where am I?_

"But she's gonna be alright?"

_That voice!_

"Yes, she's just in shock. I think she'll be on her feat again tomorrow."

"That's too bad…"

"What had you planned something special for tonight?"

"Well, kinda… It's private, okay?"

_Naruto you pervert!_

"As long as you don't disturb the other patients, I guess it's alright."

"Thanks, Tsunade-baa-chan."

"I guess I'll check on you're son then. Just remember, NO visitors after sundown!"

"I promise." Tsunade left the room and closed the door behind her,

"I wonder if you do." Sakura said, surprising Naruto.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a soft smile.

"Will you really leave before sundown?"

"If it's the doctors orders, yes." Naruto sat down on the bed.

"You liar." Their lips met and they passionately embraced each other.

"So how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked a newly awakened Ray.

"Good, Hokage-sama." He answered with strict discipline.

"You don't have to be so formal you know."

"Understood, Hokage-sama."

"**GOD DAMN IT, STOP!!!"**

"O-okay, Ho… Tsunade-sama." Ray quickly addressed her with her name instead when he received a death glare from her.

"Better." Tsunade smiled softly. "If you feel good there's something I'd like to talk with you about."

"Is it about the marks that appeared on my skin before?"

"Yes. Three years ago a man called Orochimaru placed a similar mark on Uchiha Sasuke. It is called the cursed seal. When released the users power, speed and chakra are greatly increased. But it also takes a huge amount of chakra to release it, and even more to keep it under control. Reliable sources also tell us that only one out of ten survives the first stage."

"And you're wondering if I know anything else about it?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry… but I barely remember anything from my life before you opened my eyes."

"I understand."

"But if I remember anything useful I will let you know immediately."

"Thank you."

"How is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Stabile, I'm about to check on him right now."

"Please do so."

"You should start worrying about yourself more. If you don't you might get yourself killed."

"You may be your right."

"I am right!"

Ray laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I didn't expect the Hokage to be like this. I had expected an old man that only cared about himself."

"Is the Raikage like that?"

"No. But my old master is."

"So you do remember something."

"That's one of the few things I remember."

"I see… We can talk more about that later. You may see your parents after the nurse have washed you. I'll send someone to tell you about Kakashis condition ASAP." Tsunade said quickly.

"Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama."

Someone knocked the door. "Come in." Tsunade answered.

Shizune entered. "Tsunade-sama, I'm here for washing Ray-kun."

"It's alright, we're finished anyway." Tsunade left the room and closed the door behind her.

Shizune looked away while Ray got dressed. "I remember you." Ray said.

"You do?" Shizune asked.

"I do."

"I was in Tsunade-samas office when you attacked her."

"No. I don't remember you from then. You left a message to my master two years ago. I think you told him that Konoha had a new Hokage."

"You have a good memory, considering that you've got most of it whipped out."

"Maybe… Shall we?" Ray wore a long, white shirt, but it was way too big for him, it reached down to his knees.

"Protocol says that I have to drive you in a wheelchair." Ray opened his mouth to argue, but Shizune cut him off. "It's just for the first hour or so, until we know that you can walk without problems."

"Fine!" Ray was clearly disturbed by this.

"How's he doing?" Tsunade asked a nurse that watched Kakashis test results.

"He's still unconscious and he's got major fractions in his back, as well as his right shoulder. He'll probably wake up in a few days."

"Thank you."

Tsunade returned to Sakuras room, but instead of knock she eavesdropped on them.

"N-Naruto… Please be gentle." She heard Sakura say.

"I promise, Sakura-chan."

Tsunade giggled and then walked back to her office to write a report.

"So what do you think about you parents?" Shizune asked as she started to scrub Rays back.

"They're good people, but they can be real perverts."

"It's not easy to hide something from you, is it?" Shizune giggled.

"I'm trained in psychology, silent killing, espionage, and a bit interrogation. I know how to gather information."

"'A bit' interrogation?"

"I got my mission to assassinate Tsunade-sama before I was able to finish that part."

"How do you know that?"

"I couldn't resist Tsunade-sama before when she interrogated me about the cursed seal, but I know about some of the 'methods' she used. I also have vague memories about my training."

"I understand." The following 15 minutes they didn't speak.

Shizune had precisely washed his long, blond hair, when she asked: "Shall I wash you 'down there' too, or do you prefer to do it yourself?"

"Down where?" Ray asked confused.

"You know, 'between the legs'?"

"Why should I react differently if you washed me 'between my legs' than my hair or my back?"

"It's just that… never mind."

Ray giggled as Shizune sat down in front of him.

Neji, Tenten, and Lee were walking through one of Konoha hospitals empty corridors, on their way to see how Sakura were doing.

"What's Gai-senseis relationship to Kakashi-sensei anyway?" Tenten asked. "He always says that they're rivals and that he's almost like an enemy too him, but he wouldn't leave him for one second. He was almost crying!"

"It is true mens rivalry!" Lee answered enthusiasticly.

Tenten sighed and said:"I'll never understand you men."

They stood outside Sakuras room and could hear voices from the other side.

"That was great, Naruto!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Sakura-chan."

Neji knocked at the door and two surprised yells were heard from the other side.

"J-just a second!" Sakura stammered.

After twenty seconds Neji was tired of waiting and opened the door. Inside, half-dressed, stood Sakura and Naruto, strawberry-red.

"So you couldn't wait until you got out of here?" Tenten asked with pink cheeks. The pair was mute and turned even redder. "Guess I can't blame you." She sighed. "So how are you feeling, Sakura?"

"G-good, thank you."

"What a relief!" Lee breathed freely.

"Just what happened before, Gai-sensei saved, Kakashi-sensei?" Tenten asked.

"We…" Before, Sakura barely got the chance start, Neji cut her off.

"I'm sure they'll tell us later. If not, we can just read the report. But we should leave them alone for now, we've got training to do."

"You're right. See ya guys later." Tenten turned around and walked out through the door, followed by Neji.

"Please get better soon, Sakura-san." Lee said and then followed his team mates.

"I will!" Sakura called out before, Lee closed the door behind them.

"Wanna do it one more time?" Naruto asked with a grin, after a few seconds.

"Naruto, you pervert." They stripped down to their underwear, which went VERY fast, and started to kiss each other. After a minute, or so, the door flew open and Ino barged in. A few seconds later team 8 and the rest of team 10 entered, much quieter. Everyone just stared at each other in silence, with bright red faces. Until, after half a minute, Kiba broke it.

"Looks like you've been busy." The, almost naked, couple turned even redder. (Can you blush so much that you start to bleed?) "I know how it feels when you get caught like this." Hinata turned a bit redder as he said this. "Ain't it fun?" He laughed.

"How are you doing?" Shino asked. Kiba got upset by him changing the subject like that.

"G-good." Naruto and, Sakura stammered. Ino sat down at the bed and the other guests grabbed a chair each. Hinata though, wouldn't need on, because she sat so close to Kiba that she could as well sit on his lap.

"Care to tell us what happened?" Ino asked.

A shadow moved, with great speed, through a park where the Sakura (cherry) just had blossomed. A minute later it had arrived at its destination: a huge building with the sign 'fire' on it. The shadow ran up the stairs and barged into the village-leaders office.

"Hokage-sama!" It called out.

"Ray-kun! Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" The Hokage answered as she lifted her gaze from a pile of papers.

"My apologies."

"So what is it that you want to tell me?"

"I remember!"

**End of chapter 9!**

Please don't kill me! The next chapter will probably be shorter, so I'll HOPEFULLY be able to update sooner. And I've been REALLY busy the last month.

I own Miatsu Ray!

Merry Christmas! (And in case I can't make it in time…) Happy New Year!


	10. Origin of the cursed seal

Welcome 2007!

As usual yelling is in **BOLD**, thoughts are in _italics _and notes are (underlined/circled).

Chapter 10: Origin of the cursed seal

"What did you say?" The fifth asked, Ray.

"I remember the origin of the cursed seal!"

"How?"

"I thought about my earlier conversation with, Shizune-san. It just came to my mind."

Tsunade thought: _I doubt that, but it doesn't matter right now._ And then, in her serious way, she commanded: "Tell me!"

"Good night." Shino told his team mates before he left them at a crossroad in town.

Kibas red face-paint got a pink atmosphere, he then gathered courage. "So, Hinata…"

"What is it, Kiba-kun?" She asked.

"W-wanna go out tonight?"

With pink cheeks Hinata stuttered the word: "Sure."

"W-whaddaya want?"

"S-sushi, please."

"'Kay, let's go!" And of they went, in silence.

(Ray's telling the story!)

"In the great hall of my former masters, Raikyo, mansion, one rainy night, a man who called himself, Orochimaru, offered Raikyo to exchange jutsu (techniques). Orochimaru Would learn him how to transfer to other bodies, thus making him immortal as long as he survived his battles and had a new host, and also be able to use all of his hosts jutsu and Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline limited techniques). In exchange he wanted to know how to place, Raikyoshis cursed seal on a living creature, without killing it.

"Raikyoshi?" Tsunade asked.

"She is our highest goddess. When one of us Hikarimes master, Raikyoshis cursed seal, we are given enormous power. We are also given a high position in the council of light, the, Hikarimes highest council, as well as a position in the council among the clouds, Kaminari no Kunis (the Land of Lightnings) highest council. Lastly we receive the status, Raikyoshi no musume (daughter of, Raikyoshi) or, Raikyoshi no musuka (son of Raikyoshi)."

"That's quiet something."

"Indeed... Let's continue. Raikyo said that it was impossible for, Orochimaru to learn how to place, Raikyoshis cursed seal at neither anything nor anyone. He said that it was an ancient sealing jutsu that only the ones who inherited the blood of the gods could use. But there were one other way though. The gods had to accept the person themselves, which was next to impossible. But, Raikyo agreed to learn Orochimaru all he knew and could about the ancient sealing jutsus, so that Orochimaru could make his own sealing jutsu. Orochimaru accepted the offer and they drank the tea that we, Hikarimes always drink as contract. Green Shenia lime tea…..

"Why did you stop?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that, Raikyo was never the same after that night…" Ray took out two small silk pouches and a crystal bottle, filled with pure white liquid, from the inside of his robe. (He changed before he left the hospital)

"What is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Tea, raw sugar, and the purest of milk. I will make the exact same mix that the one, Raikyo drank with, Orochimaru several years ago. All of it is from the same garden and bird." Ray boiled some water and then put the tea in.

"Bird?"

"Yes, the milk is from a special and holy bird. I'm sorry, but I can not tell you any more than that." After exactly one minute Ray took the tea up. He then put the sugar in, and after half a minute he poured the milk in, too. After another minute he picked out two snow white tea cups, with silver and gold leaves on them, out of his robe. He poured the tea into the cups and gave the one to the right to Tsunade.

"Thank you."

"I will stay under your command as long as you wish me too, Tsunade-sama!"

"If you'll let me team you up with anyone I'd like in the Chûnin-exam."

"How did you know that I'm still a Genin?"

"Lucky guess."

"Riiiiight."

They laughed, and then drank their tea.

"Have you visited your parents yet?"

"No, Shizune-san wanted to run some extra tests, so I didn't had time to visit them."

"She's so careful, Shizune"

"A bit, yes." Ray laughed. A few seconds after he had stopped, someone knocked on the door. _This chakra, I know it!_

"Come in!" Tsunade answered.

_Hikarime!_ Rays eyes turned bright yellow and in a swift move he drew his Katana and pointed it towards the door. In came a tall man with his hair in a knot on the top of his head, followed by a tiny girl with a long pony-tail, and a boy with short spiky hair, all three of them were blond and had bright yellow eyes.

When he saw that he had guessed right on whom the chakra belonged to, Ray yelled: "Raikyo!"

**End of chapter 10!**

I'm sorry if I've confused you, feel free and ask any questions! I'll write an explanation of the Hikarimes religion later, I've just got to come up with a name, any suggestions?

I own Miatsu Ray, Raikyo, Raikyoshi, the Hikarime, the council of Light, and the council among the Clouds.

**Please Review!**


	11. Don't fear death!

Hello again! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I bought World of Warcraft a week ago and let's just say it absorbed me. I've made some changes, since I almost always write when someone's yelling; I'll use **BOLD** text for jutsu declaration instead. Everything else's just like normal.

Happy reading!

Chapter 11: Don't fear death!

"So you do remember me, Ray!" Raikyo yelled to his former subordinate. He was a tall and muscular man. He wore a white robe like Ray, except that his sleeves were decorated with golden thorns instead of the usual, fading yellow. His hair was fixed into a knot on the top of his head and he had a long Katana strapped onto his back. He had a very rough face with high cheekbones.

"Raikyo…" Ray snarled.

The spiky-haired boy stepped forward. "Raikyo-sama please let me deal with this traitor!" The boy was taller than Ray and was very slim and muscular. His face was slender and pretty and he whore a similar robe to the one Ray wore. His Katana had a very long handle and was strapped onto the left part of his waist.

The pony-tailed girl stepped forward to stop him; she also wore a robe similar to Rays.

"Hisuke-kun, please let me deal with Ray-kun, I'm more than strong enough to defeat him." She was a bit shorter than Hisuke but taller than Ray. Her face was cute and round and she wore a Katana on both sides of her waist.

"Please Raikyo-sama!" she begged her master. She received the answer: "Do as you wish", and prepared for battle.

"You're still hiding your weapons Ray-kun?" She drew her swords, left one in right hand and vice versa. "You shouldn't feel ashamed. We receive our blades after we have killed our two first human beings you remember, right? You should bear them with pride!" Her face changed from an innocent, cute, little girl to a sick psychopath in an instant. She suddenly charged Ray with her two blades, crosscutting.

Tsunade tried to get there before the battle began, but she was stopped by the spiky-haired boy named Hisuke. He bound her with his Katanas handle, which had split up into eight pieces which in its turn were connected to each other by fine chakra threads, like a rope.

"Not so fast Tsunade-sama." He said and held up his blade to her throat.

"**Kaminari Tsume no jutsu (Lightning Claw technique)!"** Ray quickly cried out, gripping the upper parts of the cross (X). Yellow flames started to spread from Rays left hand, he released Raikyoshis cursed seal.

He pushed her back and slashed fiercely towards her. **"Kaminari Arashi (Thunder storm)!" **He yelled as he almost took her left leg with his combo, but she got away with a scratch. He had hit a yellow mark on her calf, similar to his own.

It started to spread up her leg as she yelled: "So you're going full out Ray-kun? Then let's have some fun!" and then leaped towards him again, a lot faster this time. He wasn't given the time to react and she caught him in a combo, giving him a lot of minor injuries.

"**Keikoku no Kioku (Ravine of memories)!" **She kicked Ray out through one of the windows; he fell down what looked like an infinite ravine.

_She got me… I'm dead!_ Ray started to cry in the dark. _I'm scared… I don't want to die!_

After a few seconds he heard a voice saying: "You shouldn't fear death, kid." He saw a red light in the ravines great darkness; it was beautiful, like an angel in hell. "I've met it many times, but it has never got to place its claws in me; and look at me now! I'm the strongest person in my village; I've got a wife and two kids. Trust your instincts and you'll be fine!"

"Father…" _Thank you!_ Ray conquered his doubt and shared one last word with his father: "Thank you… father!"

"Now go!"

Ray dove down into the darkness, preparing for his opponents attack. _I hope you're ready, because here I come!_

**End of chapter 11!**

Thank you Guybrush007 who's given us True Strength (I can recommend it, it's some good reading!) and who's given me a lot of inspiration!

I own: Miatsu Ray, Raikyo, Raikyoshi, Raikyoshis cursed seal, Hisuke, the scary but usually cute little girl, Kaminari Tsume no jutsu, Kaminari Arashi, and Keikoku no Kioku.

Please read and review!


	12. Keikoku no Kioku

Hello again! I'll introduce a foreign language in this chapter: Torigenron. It literally means "bird speech" and is spoken very fast and on a very high frequency, so normal humans can't hear it. Torigenron will be written in **BOLD **_Italics_; **_Boltalics._** XD

Now please enjoy!

Chapter 12: Keikoku no Kioku (Ravine of Memories)

Ray dived down into the dark. His father could not come with him, but his spirit stayed with Ray, he was not alone!

When he fell through the darkness a storm of needles suddenly rained down on him. He crossed his underarms like an upside down T and yelled out: **"Yuuree Tate (Soul Shield)!"** Nothing happened at first, but when the hundreds of needles were just half a metre from him, a sky blue flame exploded, dematerialising them completely. Though it looked like a blue inferno on the outside, on the inside it was clearly visible that the flames held onto a big invisible globe that surrounded Ray.

When needles didn't rain down anymore the inferno calmed down, he once again fell in silence. The only things he heard were the winds whistling and his robes flapping. He closed his eyes. After a while he noticed that even the whistling and flapping were gone. Instead he heard a satisfied moan. He opened his eyes and found himself in a double bed, between a pair of wild, blonde and pink tufts. He had been here before. Had he dreamed everything that had happened yesterday, did Raikyo never come to Konoha? Or did he pass out, had someone carried him here? No. He had lived through this morning before. Last night he had walked into his parents' room and lay down between them. They probably thought that he had fallen asleep instantaneously, because they started to kiss and cling onto each other, which made it VERY uncomfortable for him. They were probably so eager that they couldn't wait.

He did everything the way he had done it last time. He got out of bed, with a lot of effort but he got out, got dressed, grabbed his katana and went out into the backyard to throw up logs into the air and cut them into firewood once again. The yellow little bird appeared from nowhere. **_"Hi Ray-san!"_** It greeted him.

Ray answered: **_"Good morning Oogon Hane."_**

"_**So how are you doing?"**_

"_**Good and you?"**_

"_**Fine, Just fine. I've got a message for you by the way."**_

"A message?" Ray said in common Japanese.

Hane nodded and said: **_"It's from Kan-sama."_**

"_**Kan-onii-san?"**_

"_**Yes. He warns you… Raikyo is coming."**_

"**_Raikyo?" _**Ray yelled in shock.

"_**Indeed. He'll be here by midnight. But that's not all."**_

"_**There's more?"**_

Hane nodded. **_"He's got Hisuke and Shinamono with him."_**

"_**Give me a break! They're gonna blow my cover! If I don't convince the Hokage that I'm on their side I'm dead!**_

"_**Just be careful!"**_

"_**You know I will."**_

"**_I hope so. I'm in a hurry so I'll see ya around!"_**

"**_Thank you!"_** Ray yelled after him.

When Hane had disappeared a strong flash brought Ray back to the ravine. He still fell towards the bottom.

In the ravine Shinamonos voice echoed: "Good Ray-kun! I wonder though, are you as strong as you were for four years ago?"

Ray turned paler than milk. It flashed before his eyes again, this time he ended up in a dark mansion garden. He was dressed in an assassin's dark and tight clothes face covered by a bandana and had a simple Wakisashi drenched in poison. He remembered this night. He didn't know until after the assassination but he were on his way to kill the ones he loved the most; his parents.

He entered the mansion and in complete silence found his way to the bedroom, his victims were deeply asleep. He drew his blade, carefully not to spill any of the poison. He lifted his blade, he was just about to kill his two first human beings and he shed a tear, and then let the blade fall. Quicker than lightning he cut the couples throats open, blood sprayed all over him. The poison made its way for its vessels brain and heart quickly. It was fast and it was painless. He wiped his Wakisashi clean and sheathed it. After that he closed his eyes and passed away.

**End of chapter 12!**

Was this chapter confusing? Good! Was it short? Yes, and that's bad! Oh well, I've just gotta write more next time!

I own: Miatsu Ray, Raikyo, Hisuke, Shinamono, Kan, Oogon Hane, Torigenron, Yuuree Tate and Keikoku no Kioku.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
